With portable devices, for example, laptop computers, tablet computers and cellular telephones becoming commonplace, access to and consumption of video and television content has become easier than ever before. With the myriad types and genres of content available for consumption, consumers may be inundated with myriad choices to select. In addition to the large number of choices of content, each piece of content typically coincides with advertising from third party companies that want to sell products and/or services to users. These ads may not be welcomed by the user as the ads typically are not of any interest to the user. Additionally, the ads may also not be related to the content that is being consumed.